Corruption of Honour
by Caeruleus Flamma
Summary: This is the end. Please don't take notice about the scrolly bar thing. There are a lot of spaces for dramatical purposes. Thanks to all my reviewers. *Finished*
1. Seed of Corruption

Caeruleus Flamma,

Title: "Corruption of honour"

Summary: "Buttercup finds a stone that gives her powers a boost. She discovers

that there are more which promise even more power. How far will she go to

protect the power and how far will she go to get more. Pg13 for violence. Please

read and review. Chapter 4 up."

Rating: "PG-13"

Main reason for removal: "Rating: violence above current rating"

the above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on

the upload page. 

This infraction has been recorded and once you reach a certain limit, your

account be automatically banned. Moreover,

as a result of this infraction, you will not have upload access for a period of

time.

FanFiction.Net has a set of guidelines for the uploading of stories and

chapters. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was why my story was temporarily deleted. Did any of you find it offensive or above the rating? I've updated it to R now which should be okay. Did anyone else find it too violent except for the unidentified person who reported me. Oh, well, here it is again. So that is why this has been gone from the site and I have been effused access until the 25th of June which is incidentally my birthday. Great birthday present, huh. Lock me out of the account and only give me access then. 

"Quick girls, to the right. Head Him off!"

Blossom tried to fly towards Him. She had never seen him fight so hard before. The blood dripped from her skirt to the floor and she winced as Hims claws raked by her side. She had to think of a way to end the fight quickly because they would not last long. Then she saw Buttercup ram headlong into Him. He angrily stabbed her repeatedly. Buttercup threw him into the wall. The box Him had come to steal flew off into the distance. Cursing vilely under his breath, Him vanished in a puff of acrid smoke which reeked and made the Powerpuff girls eyes water. Giving a quick, raspy, whoop of victory, Buttercup flew off to retrieve the box, ignoring the rivulets of blood streaming down her limbs.

She flew towards the mound of torn up earth. As she landed the blood soaked into the earth, turning it red. The box was made of mahogany, _strange doesn't look very valuable. I wonder what's inside. Glancing around her, she decided to open the box, after all, what harm could that do._

If only she had known.

It was a small, smooth, black stone, like obsidian. It looked so black, that it seemed to suck up, to absorb, the light around it. A black hole. At the same time it seemed shiny, glowing with an inner luminance through the misty black wafts. Tentatively, she moved her hand towards the folds of velvet cloth, stroking the polished wood. Then she touched the stone. A sudden, exhilarating, wave of power swept through her, causing her to flinch. Closing her eyes, she rushed forward, palming the gem as her pain and apprehension was replaced by power.

Curiously, she watched as her hand seemed to glow with a dark twinge, black and shining, like the Spherule she clutched in her hand. Gasping, she realized that she really wasn't feeling pain anymore. After a cursory scan, she realized that the gashes on her body, which seemed so deep and penetrating, had now healed. She turned around, noticing a boulder, punched it. Her hand, still clutching the Spherule, passed easily through the stone, leaving a gaping hole. She tried again, this time without using her powers. The same result applied, her hand moving through the solid rock like butter. This was power indeed!  Feeling the sudden boost of strength, she started to return to her sisters, but first, seeing the stone, she slipped it into her pocket. _After all, _she thought, _what harm can it do?_

This is going to be quite dark, with quite a few deaths so if you have any problems with that, no I am not going to tell you to f**k off, rather open the submit a review thing and type in the most withering insults you can think of. Might as well get all the flames first so I won't have to be bothered by them later. This draws a lot from, Macbeth. Yep, sounds weird. Lets see if you can guess the way the story goes from that.


	2. Enveloping Darkness

Buttercup quickly swept her hand over the bulge in her pocket, comforted by the wave of energy. She had never felt so alive in her life. She whizzed towards her sisters, beaming with glee. 

"Hey Blossom! There was nothing there but an empty box"

"What, why would Him go to all that effort to get a box"

Bubbles slowly floated up to be level with the other two girls from her previously prone position on the floor. She winced slightly and whimpered as she looked at the large welts and bruises puckering up like mounds of dirt on her pale skin.

"How can you have so much energy? What happened to the scratches on your arms? You fought harder than any of us"

Realizing her mistake in appearing so cheery, Buttercup quickly toned her excitement down, making an effort to appear hurt. 

"The wounds on my arms were slight, they healed easily"

Bubbles looked skeptically at her blood clotted dress with large rips. Buttercup struggled to find an excuse then started to get angry, _Jeez__, can't they see I'm all right. _

"I said I'm alright. Stop bickering. I'm going home"

She sped off without realizing that her sisters could barely fly and they had not been ripped across the stomach by Him. Blossom looked suspiciously at her disappearing form, then, looked at the box Him had tried to steal. Indeed, as Buttercup had said, it was empty. _Strange, this carved box looked like it cost a small fortune. It's hard to believe that there wasn't anything in it. Wait, could Buttercup have, nah, she couldn't have. Him must have taken it before. Still, with doubts she pondered over it for a moment, and then she shrugged of her thoughts and instead concentrated on getting home and tending to her wounds._

Buttercup flew straight into the toilet, ignoring the Professors aghast look at her bloodstained clothes, and told him she wanted to clean off in the bathroom. Shaking off the Professor with a glare that could make a monster the size of a skyscraper have a heart attack, she firmly closed the door behind her. Shaking her head, she undressed, taking a quick bath to wash off the layer of dried blood. As she looked at the blood defiled water swirling around, down the drain, she felt a strange stirring inside her. Ignoring it she stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. Indeed her wounds have disappeared. She remembered how her fist had simply gone through the stone. How powerful had she become? There was only one way to test it. Gripping the stone solidly in her hand, she reached into the medicine cabinet, drawing out a set of duranium needles. Careful to tap out the bubbles inside first she got ready to stab it into herself. Closing her eyes, bracing herself for the metallic intruder she was about to penetrate her skin with. She felt a dull thud against her skin, akin to what one would expect from a much feather filled pillow, not a slowly sharpened point of duranium. She tentatively opened her eyes, looking in awe at the blunted stub of duranium. In a further test she gripped it in her hand, molding it like putty. _God, this was power. _Suddenly a wave of fatigue and cold spread throughout her body. She shivered and quickly pulled on her nightie. She quickly flew off to the bedroom, disguising her weariness with a very haggard smile. She pulled the door, leaving it slightly ajar with a nod to Bubbles. As she slipped the spherule under a pillow she turned off the light. Then it struck her how utterly dark it was, how she huddled in the dark while her sisters lay in the light. She looked out the window, desperately for some sort of light but even the moon was not there. She could barely make out a few stars but then a mass of clouds rolled over, obfuscating her vision. Hurriedly she reached under her pillow and took out the spherule. Instantly she felt comforted by the play of darkness and light. She just lay there, admiring it, enthralled by the weird luminance.

The Professor sat in front of his computer while handing a bowl of ice-cream to comfort Bubbles. He found the man who had been murdered by Him. He was an antique dealer who had recently acquired, with a considerable amount of money, a special gem from Africa. He made a mental note to check into its value, but for now, he had to check whether Blossom had seen this. Blossom looked at the picture on the screen. She recognized the box but not the stone.

"Wow, that's some jewel. It wasn't there though"

Sighing, the Professor told them to brush their teeth and to go to bed. He would have to see if he could find the gem again. Bubbles went straight to bed falling asleep immediately, while Blossom slowly brushed her hair before going to bed. _The others should do this too. It makes your hair look so much nicer when you wake up. It saves time in the morning too. I only need an hour to brush my hair now. Buttercup's already in bed. Guess she was hurt more badly than she cared to say. Oh, Bubbles is already asleep, better not wake her up. Wait, what's in Buttercups hand? It's the jewel in the picture. She took it! She's really gonna get it this time._

"Buttercup! What do you think you're doing with that?"

Buttercup turned around with a start. She had been caught. Her mind rushed through for an excuse. _She is going to take this from me. All that power gone. No I can't let her._ Ignoring Blossoms demand for it she got up and roughly pushed her aside.

"It's mine, no one is going to get it"

Blossom flew it her, in a mad dash to grab it from her. Buttercup and Blossom struggled silently for the prize. Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, her hand flew at Blossoms chest, sliding through the flesh easily. She gave a sudden gasp of surprise and then went blank. Realizing what she had done, Buttercup just sat there in shock. Her sister's dead body in her arms. Then she pulled her body close, gripped it in a hug. Then, in the din of Bubbles sleepy gurgles and the Professors penetrating snores, the heat slowly escaped Blossoms body and the dark of the night enveloped her.

Tortured Artist, Raskolian and Ratchet Lombax, Hairy Gregory: Yes you're all right. That will happen. Damn, that was quick. My plot lines must be really obvious. Oh, well.

As before, please review, even if it is a flame or a short ting that says "read". It's nice to know whether anyone bothers to read my stuff.


	3. Vanishing Human

Raskolian and Ratchet Lombax: Um, only Bubbles and Blossom. There will be quite a bit more deaths in this.

Again someone dies in this.  Not one of the girls or the Professor this time.

The italic text are thoughts, in Buttercups case the italic text is usually her "good" side and the bold italic her "evil" thoughts.

_What have I done?_

**_What you wanted done._**

_I did not want this. I'm a murderer._

**_You are above a murderer now. You are above all. She was meddling in our affairs._**

_No, she should not I have died. I'd willingly throw away this accursed stone if it would bring her back._

**_But, it would not. Don't be foolish. The power? Open your eyes._**

_No. I dare not._

**_OPEN YOUR EYES! Swiftly, lay her body outside the window. The wound in her chest looks like a laser made it. Blame it on Mojo. It's his word against yours, and after you've dealt with him it's your word alone._**

_No, I can't do this_

**_You have no choice…_**

****

With a groan, Buttercup wrenched her eyes open, squinting through her twitching eyelids as the dawn sun, awoke, pandiculating, to indifferently behold the petty chances of the humans on the broad land she now warmed with her scorching glow. She felt her arms close on a soft mass. Hugging it to her chest, she groaned. Then, she opened her eyes, gazed into the listless pupils of her sister. Startled she jumped back, flinging her to the floor. Behind her she heard Bubbles whimper in her sleep and turn over. Sadly she looked at Blossoms body, lying stretched out on the floor, hand pointed towards her. She let her hand fall on the bed again, and it touched the stone. Shivering, she felt the addictive power sweep through her. Slowly, she quelled her tears, lifted Blossoms body, flew out of the window, and unceremoniously dumped her on top of the morning newspaper. The headlines were about their victory against Him yesterday. As Blossoms arm lolled onto the fluttering pages, she wondered how different the typed text would be tomorrow. Shivering she crept beck in bed, the black stone she held in her hand vanquishing the tears she longed to shed before they reached her eyes from her grief wracked brain. Glaring enragedly at the smooth spherule, she made as if to throw it away, then broke down and slipped it into her pocket. Below her, as the nightingales gave their grand finale, replaced by the morning chorus of the hungry chicks, gasping for food, blood, the Professor, filled his cup of coffee, lighted his pipe, and stepped out the door to retrieve his paper, expecting more pride from the praise emanating from the news article. He opened the door and his scream trembled through the house.

_He knows now. I can't go down there after killing my sister._

**_Mojo will be coming by. He knows of your near defeat yesterday and would be seeking to defeat you. Put the blame on him. When you see him, kill him. _**

_I can't kill anymore._

**_As you wish, prepare to lose the power…_**

****

Buttercup groaned, leaping out of bed. Behind her, Bubbles was groggily rubbing her eyes. The Professor lay on his back, clutching his heart, and on the floor, in a ray of sunlight, lay Blossom. Buttercup felt sickened at the sight and fell onto the floor, grasping at the air for support. Bubbles came down, and with a scream, fainted. Then, as expected, Mojo Jojo came with a large laser.

"I Mojo Jojo will finally defeat the Powerpuff girls, I will kill them, I as in me, as in Mojo Jojo, which is my name, for I am Mojo Jojo" As he stopped in front of the door he saw Blossoms body lying on the floor "Ha, as you see, my genius has already claimed one of you, and I, uh, why are you approaching me like that. No, of course I didn't kill arghhh" 

Buttercup flew forward in a frenzy of rage and tears, her arms slicing through the thin armour, killing instantly. As Mojo slumped to the ground, Buttercup knelt down onto the floor, gasping. The Professor walked up to her.

"Buttercup, what did you do"

"Mojo, murdered her. Standing there over Blossoms sacred body, boasting of his heinous deed. How can you expect me to be caring, angry, amazed, calculating, and loyal at the same time."

The Professor, satisfied, did not stay to berate her for he had more pressing concerns. Quickly gathering up Blossoms body, he carried her into the Laboratory. Hurriedly pouring some chemical X onto her wound, _please let it work. Nothing happened. Sighing he stepped out, informing his two remaining daughters of her death. He himself collapsed into a blubbering mass of tears. Buttercup, felt strangely torn between her emotions. Part of her was in fits of elation, over the fact that her secret could be kept, the fast vanishing human left in her struggled to weep and quell her elation but she felt, the good was getting defeated._


	4. Imbroglio

Yep, she is taking power.

This is mostly explanation so not much actually happens in this.

Buttercup sat under the shower, set at full blast, full heat. The steam rose off her back as the boiling water streamed down her back, embodying the imbroglio of fiery emotion racing through her mind. Anger. Pain. Loss.

She gripped the small stone in his hand. Something miniscule, like any pebble one may pick from the beach. Yet it radiated sickening death. All that she had stood for. Righteousness, honour, affection. It all cried out to her, to relieve her conscience, to relieve the world of this great bane, but, when she felt the waves of power she could not bear to.

She then, ripped the tap around, her flesh cringing before the icy cold water, burning into her heat induced skin. Suffering. What she deserved. What every conscientious cell in her body called for but her defiled mind, decried.

**_I have gone too far, done too much to turn back now. I must go on._**

****

Then the play of watery extremes faded away, replaced by her lukewarm tears.

Buttercup slowly stumbled down the stairs, neglecting her powers in abject grief, relishing the pain in self contempt. The Professor stopped her, tears in his eyes.

"I know this has been a hard time but we must go on, continue with our lives. I have researched into the value of the missing stone and have found that its value is monumental. There are three of them. The two others are in Townsville and are requesting your help. Come, I'll tell you about them."

Buttercup followed the Professor into the lab, averting her eyes from Bubbles, which meant avoiding her face altogether. Instead her eyes fell on the sheet covering Blossom's body. Eyes welling up with tears, she yet again looked somewhere else, this time looking to a pile of cards and a carved epitaph, waiting for the funeral in three days. _Must I be reminded of my deed wherever I go?_

"There, is a legend surrounding these stones. They were worshipped in Africa, said to be the source of many great powers.

The First, and weakest. The one that was stolen, promises this.

Let your Power soar

For among the immortal you will be ranked, 

until the Giants roam the land once more

That statement is quite ambiguous and obviously some folklore, the other one promises this.

Alone this brings much power

But paired with another and all your enemies shall cower

You will outlive all your kin and brethren

For you will only be killed by the dead who walk the lands again.

This is of course African mythology, the last is supposed to be the most powerful one. Said to hold dominion over the other two. There is no special legend about it. Bubbles, can you  guard the man with the final stone and Buttercup, you will guard the one with the second one. He arrives tomorrow."

Buttercup was not listening. Her mind was reeling to reconcile the information. More, more powerful than this. She would go there tonight and steal the stone. If Bubbles must die, then, so be it. She slowly walked back to bed before the imbroglio over took her again.

Again, please review.


	5. Nowhere to go

The dark clouds rolled over the back drop of night darkness, swirling around the moon, casting a gray shadow over the city. The city lights spluttered with the dwindling electricity and the thriving streets of the metropolis deadened to a slow inconsistent pulse of wandering drunks and tramps, trudging aimlessly around to nowhere in particular because there was nowhere to go except to entwine in and out of the street lights casting its dismal light. This was a classy area of Townsville, but now, in the dark of night, the lights and wood paneling which seemed the very essence of sophistication and pinnacle of wealth now seemed gaudy, clichéd. If not for the limousines parked in long rows, neatly polished, not a speck of dust, this would have seemed on par with any of the slums dotted around the city. Then Buttercup landed on top of one of these limousines, crushing the top.

_Turn back, there is still time. You don't need more power, besides Bubbles is guarding it._

**_Bubbles! That inconsequential piece of trash. She can't stop a cockroach. You'll kill her easily._**

_More deaths. For what. Power?_

**_She doesn't have to die now those she. You can sneak past her. Don't you remember what you said? If Bubbles must die, so be it. It's too late to turn back now._**

****

The door of the apartment lay slightly ajar with Bubbles nowhere in sight. A dying fire was glowing in the fireplace and as she tentatively reached in, it gave a final splutter and died off. Buttercup shivered slightly, **_what are you afraid of the dark now. _**Buttercup straightened up, keen eyes struggling to accustom themselves to the dark. After a while she started to relax. The dark is nice. In the dark she couldn't see herself, and for a few brief moments, could pretend that she didn't exist, that, therefore, Blossom was still alive. She was dead. Overcome in a sudden wave of emotion, she paused for a while, a lump forming in her throat, dispelling her fantasy in which she was dead, bringing her back to the real Buttercup. The committer of fratricide. She abhorred this Buttercup.

"Who are you? Buttercup" Bubbles voice sounded behind her. Buttercup froze, she sounded as though she had just woken up with a twinge of surprise in her voice. She twirled around facing her sister. Then a look of realization dawned on Bubbles face and she knew she was caught.

"Buttercup, that stone. It was you! You're trying to get the last one"

"Get out of my way! Please."

"Never, I'd rather die. You are really bad"

Buttercups face contorted I agony as Bubbles flew towards her.

_No, not again._

Bubbles never stood a chance. She ran headlong into Buttercups waiting fists. Buttercup collapsed by the cold coals of the fireplace. _Again. _She stumbled into the bedroom, knowing that if he put up a fight she would be finished. She could not kill anymore. She burst in, flung open the whit bed covers, but it was empty. A surge of anger spread through her. She hurriedly flew over to and found a mahogany box, the splitting mirror image of the one she had taken hers from, and exactly like the police had found it, it was empty. Angrily she tossed the bed out of the way, _I have killed Bubbles for nothing._

Tears streaming from her eyes she burst from the window in a streak of light, going nowhere in particular because there was nowhere to go.


	6. Vestiges of innocence

Sorry about the quality of this chapter. It wasn't very well though up in the beginning when I thought up the plot so this is undeniably bad. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better and longer too.

Vestiges of innocence

Buttercup sat on the edge of the roof, the rough tiles scraping her legs, staring out at the setting moon, casting its baleful gleam upon her blood soaked arms. It had been done. The last of her sisters lost to what? Nothing. Her last vestiges of innocence had been spent to no gain. 

She had slowly swung herself through the open window, looked on the care worn face of the man lying on his bed, arms wrapped around his wife, one ear cocked to await the sound of his baby child awakening in the mid of the night. His child would not wake up, she had made sure of that.

She slaughtered them all. The children. His wife. All had been killed for the small symbol of power. She could barely stand to breathe the air for the stench of her loathing sins. Every breath she breathed furthered the life of something which didn't deserve to live.

She flew away, into the night. 

_Maybe when I have it all I will be content. Maybe when alls spent all will be had. Maybe…_

The Professor screw up his eyes in agony at the intense torture of his heart being wrenched from his tender chest, love and devotion cascading from his soul in a violent brisance of fleeing life. The wind blew back the simple sheet covering up her face, leaving Bubbles face pale and lifeless, facing unseeing into the sun's mournful light. She was dead. In a few short days he had lost it all. Blossom was dead, Bubbles dead, Buttercup gone. All was gone. What was there worth living for? He retreated back into his lab, no longer a whole man.

He stared into oblivion like he had for the past hour. He wanted them all to be buried together. As they were together in their lives, inseparable, devoted, loyal sisters, he wanted them to be together in death. He looked once more at Blossom, and then closed the coffin. Then he ripped the cover open once again. Blossom was healing. The chemical X had worked. Elation spread through, filling up the holes in his soul. She wasn't dead. Then what he heard cracked his newly remade soul once more. The radio blared out a quick announcement.

_…We have found new evidence of the purported killer of the Powerpuff girls. It seems as if Buttercup has the two missing stones and is now in pursuit of the owner of the final stone. Now we turn to our on the site psychologist to tell us more on thinner workings of her mind. I present…_

buttercup. The professor looked at Blossom once more. Yes those holes hadn't looked like laser blasts. That means… The Professor ran down to the cellar and ripped of the cover of a large shape in the shadows. Yes. This will do.


	7. All over

Sweat trickled down her back in a steady trickle like the blood that was seeping from her soul. There he was, a lone man, desperately, driving maniacally away from nothing. She would have all the power, everything, nothing would be beyond her. She slowly landed on the dusty plain, breathed in the clouds of dust, ignoring how the grains of sand scraped her esophagus, burnt her throat. Pain is good. She looked at the two stones in her hand, absorbing light and emitting light like always. _How can there possibly giants in this world once more? There were never giants, so I shall be here forever._

The man furtively glanced around, at the sky, as he paused his car by the cliff, peering desperately through the dusty obfuscating cloud, searching for a sign of impending doom. Buttercup fell from the sky, crushing his car, as he spun around, alerted by the sound of screeching metal, hugging the pure white stone to his heart, staring into the eyes of his bane.

The Professor glanced through his visor, heat from his flustered face misting up the bulletproof screen, staring at the monitor, as his suit aided hands operated the Dynamo, warping towards the single speck. Buttercup kicked the man onto the floor, knocked the stone from his hands and plunged her hands into his chest, ripping, delving, into the innards. _Buttercup, no… The Professor screamed within himself but had no time to let it loose._

Buttercup stared, blankly into the sun, slowly lifting a blood-soaked hand, wiping at her face, clearing away a tear, she stepped above the final stone, reached down to pick up the unifying piece of her life, when her eyes focused on something. It can't be. A giant version of herself flew towards her, sun glinting in its eyes. _Until the Giants roam the land once more._ And now a giant flies towards me. The stone in her hand lost its glint, she felt as though a piece of her soul was wrenched from her.

"A giant may fly towards me, but the dead are dead still" she cried into the receding day.

She bent down quickly to pick up the final piece when, in a final burst of warp, the Dynamo rammed into her and exploded.

Blossom screamed in the pain consciousness brought along with feeling and breath. Every ragged breath staggered with pain, coursing along life-giving air, into her lungs, like the blood which flowed through her veins. She was alive. Pain wracked her soul, physical pain, then mental. 

_Buttercup!_

_She flew at Buttercup, struggled silently for the prize. Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, Buttercups hand flew at her chest, sliding through the flesh easily. She gave a sudden gasp of surprise and then went blank. Gripped in an eternal, final embrace, as, in the din of Bubbles sleepy gurgles and the Professors penetrating snores, the heat slowly escaped her body and the dark of the night enveloped her._

_Buttercup!_

Blossom pandiculated, in a naïve innocent act, like a child, before the true paramount of events gripped her.

_Buttercup_

She stared at the television as a news helicopter encircled the scene of a massive explosion. The reporters' voice rang out, describing her own, and Bubbles death, then the screen spiraled down, affixing on the Professors body, strewn out amid the wreckage.

_Buttercup_

_Bubbles_

_Professor_

_Buttercup_

She flew in a scream of rage which echoed in infinity and flew off to the glaring sun and the side seas.

Buttercup flew back to the spot where the final stone lay, averting her eyes from the Professors body.  She bent her head down in a moment of mourning, and opened her eyes to see someone elses hand reach out and pick up the stone. She looked up in shock, Blossom.

"You're dead"

"I was, I walk the lands again"

_The Prophecy_

Buttercup looked at the stones in her hand. They carried no more power, now, simply a token of former power. An ornament, no more. Angrily she kicked Blossom in the chest, sending her sprawling into the ploughed up ground. At once, consumed by righteous rage, Blossom sprang up to meet her next flurry of blows.  Buttercup dodged a blow, Blossom parried her next, kicked her feet from under her and flung her into the ground. She spun around to lay a final slash on her, and Buttercup stuck her hand out and stabbed it into her chest, like a ghostly mirror of her first death. Buttercup blindly stumbled to her feet, watching as her Blossom closed her eyes from the mortal blow. She turned around as, Blossom, in her final shreds of life swung the stone around catching her in the back and she fell to the cold forbidding ground.

She looked around her at the battered land, the Professor lying dead, stretched out, face contorted in immortal agony. The mess of metal and scorched earth. The sky, as blue, well as blue as the deepness in Bubbles eyes and the clouds as pure as the hearts of those she had robbed of lives. The sun slowly set. The sky turned red, like the blood she spilt, then finally black, as her heart. The sea, the great, sea, green and forbidding, impassable in its width and breadth, now seems meek and shallow as it mimicked the sky, turning red, then obsidian. Looking up she saw Blossom, tensed, sorrowful, dying, holding the stone above her head. As the last rays of the sun faded to nothingness, Buttercup smiled and closed her eyes. It was all over. She released the two black stones, hearing the thump echoing through eternity like a final act of release, and Blossom brought her fist on her head.

The End

That space was there to give you time to contemplate the story and the ending, sorry if it annoyed you. This story is now over. The sad, tragic end for the story is that, everyone dies, Blossom, Bubbles, the Professor, Buttercup, all. Though to those who can't stand death, you can think of it in a less pessimistic way where all of them gets rescued my chemical x, the Professor survives, Buttercup is reformed, though, that euphoric ending, in my opinion, would kind of negate the effect of the story. Well thank you to all my reviewers,  Adam ( I know it would have been better longer, nut I think my work quality tends to drop when I write too much on things other than essential plot points. If I had dragged it out too much would probably have lost interest in it.) Oh, that reminds me. I'm thinking of discontinuing Dark at the End of the Tunnel. Sorry to anyone who liked that story, but I just feel as if I'm not interested in the plot anymore. I'll probably write a formal discontinuation letter and a plot summary of future events to be posted later. Well back to thanking reviewers. Hairy Gregory, thanks, you have really shown support to me, expecially when I just begun and was writing crap. Many other genres, like Harry Potter, rarely are any beginning writers given support, in the Powerpuff girls, you have given many writers the means of overcoming the first hurdles, propelling them into well, stuff like his and many of the other great fics written by people who weren't great in the beginning. Oh, and thanks for the tip on how to overcome the uploading problem fanfiction.net experience. Raskolian and Ratchet Lombax, well, another great reviewer, giving lots of support, especially in my newer ventures. I especially like how you would actively look up my stuff and review stuff I was never hoping a review for anymore unless I was extremely lucky(Tolkien villanelle, Rise of the Phoenix) Thanks for your support in all genres of work and your very appreciated and helpful insights and reviews. The other people who reviewed before this was deleted. I don't remember the what you actually said so sorry,  Ican't give as heartfelt a thanks as the people above. Grand Funkmistress Revolution, (I remember your review, but as Raskolian said "I do have to rather agree with something Grand Funkmistress Revolution said; it

is a lot like her fic 'Deadly X.'  Corruption by power.  *Shrugs.*  But there

are so many PPG fics on this site that getting something totally original in

every way besides characters is nearly impossible.  Just had to say that; it

doesn't mean I think any less of your fic, CF. :)rnI wonder when Buttercup will

start calling those stones 'My Precious.'  LOL!  Sorry, I had to say that;

seen/read LOTR too many times."

Terry-Bogard, Tortured Artist, blueamber, ivygreen, anyone I forget, if you tell me, I'll gladly modify it.

Well, bye and thanks for following me through this. I'll most likely be finaishing of my other projects before starting anything new.


End file.
